What A Storm Brings
by Crescent Rose
Summary: Fears are a part of who we are. It tells us what we're afraid of. Some are able to overcome it but others lock it away in them, to be kept there for a long time. May is on her way to Azalea town but is hopelessly lost. A storm stops her from going further and the rain starts to pour. Drew finds a girl who's fears he never would have guessed.


_HELLO EVERYONE! I got this sudden inspiration yesterday cause it was raining hard and yeah.. HAHA ok no more spoilers. _

_I promise to update Undeserving this month. I'm so sorry to everyone who's been waiting for it :(( I was pretty busy this summer and I had review for college tests and driving sessions. . Gomen'nasai! Lo Siento! Dui bu qi! (japanese, spanish and mandarin hehe) _

_I've also begun writing the sequel to Speak Now. __I know a lot of you have been requesting for one and don't worry, it's on its way. :)) Also the same goes for Another Cinderella Story. I've started writing that one too. I'll be honest, I haven't written the next chapter of Undeserving yet but I promise to update this month. Okie? _

_But I just had to write this first cause I had a sudden inspiration and I just had to write it. I even stayed up till 2 in the morning just to finish it HAHAHAHA.__It just popped up in my head and I really wanted to write it..._

_now for me, this feels incomplete in a way but satisfying at the same time. You'll see why after reading it. Please tell me what you think and if I should add a chapter to this of what happens after. _

_This was originally going to be a 3 or 2 chaptered story but I think I'd prefer if you decide. :D So please tell me ok?_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE LET THIS ACTUALLY HAPPEN!_

* * *

**(May's POV)**

The only things I can see right now are trees.

Lots and lots of trees.

Ok, I'm pretty sure that I'm really lost right now. My pokenav isn't working right and it was supposed to guide me to Azalea town for the next pokemon contest.

I was hoping to get there quick cause I noticed the grey skies that hung above me at the time and are actually still there right now. But then, it suddenly went haywire and shut down.

Viola! Here I am, alone in a forest and hopelessly lost.

It's times like these wherein Drew would usually come and pop up out of nowhere. He'd do his usual sarcastic and annoying remarks first but he'd help me out anyway. As much as it must be wounding my pride to say it, I really need him right now.

I don't even know how long I've been wandering this forest but seeing that it's getting pretty dark, I'd say I've been here for hours.

It's getting a bit colder than it was a while ago and the clouds look even darker than a while ago.

Suddenly, I cringe at the sound of the roaring sky above me.

I really don't like the sound of that. I'm even frozen in the spot right now. I rub my bare arms to try and get them warm and exhale deeply.

A flash of light immediately comes to my view and I couldn't help but yelp in surprise.

Ok, I REALLY don't like this at all. I NEED to get out of here.

**(Drew's POV)**

I look up at the sky after hearing its thunder roar. It's pretty dark and it looks like rain is about to pour anytime now.

I sigh and try looking for some shelter for the time being. I can't afford to get sick before the next pokemon contest.

As I try looking for shelter, a little brunette comes to my mind.

I should be seeing her by now. Usually at times like these, she'd be wandering around like a lost puppy that has no idea where to go.

As absurd as it may seem, I find it adorable when she looks so frustrated and she has confusion written all over her face, especially when she's lost. I'd normally tease her about it then she'd get even more frustrated and start fuming at me, but of course I have my ways of calming her down.

It's weird that I haven't seen her yet.

Where could she be?

I hear another roar in the sky. I think it's a good idea to put on my hoodie first just in case it rains. It's pretty cold too.

I've outgrown my old outfit and replaced it with a plain black shirt, and dark blue jeans. My purple vest has been replaced by dark purple hoodie with a zipper up the front that I keep in my black backpack, which I usually just carry with one strap. I started bringing one around with me since I found it pretty convenient.

I reach into my bag to grab my hoodie, wearing it and putting the hood up just incase it begins to rain.

As if the sky was waiting for me, just as I placed the hood on, the rain began to pour.

I keep walking anyway and still I see no shelter anywhere. All I see are trees. But the trees' leaves look like they're getting bigger as I move on.

The rain isn't helping either. It's heavier than I had expected and by the looks of it, it isn't changing or leaving anytime soon.

Flashes of light appear before me followed by the sound of a really loud thunder. Well that's not good. Look's like it'll just keep raining even harder.

I take a deep breath and to my surprise, I see it fog up. It's gotten colder but I can't blame it. It's pretty much nighttime already and it's raining pretty hard.

I walk further and another lightning is visible within the clouds followed by a really loud thunder. I wasn't really fazed and I didn't mind it but what caught my attention was the yelp that followed it.

I furrowed my brows as I tried to make out where the sound came from.

Another thunder roared and I heard the yelp again. This time, I figured that it came from my left.

I immediately walked to where I heard the sound and that's when another thunder sounded and the yelp came again. It sounded really close and once again, another thunder rang in the sky followed by the very same yelp. I turn my direction to the sound, which sounded incredibly close by, only to come face to face with a tree.

I was confused now.

A tree was yelping? That can't be right.

Another lightning shot up in the sky and I heard something shuffle by the grass near the tree. Thunder rang at the sky again but it was slightly softer than the first few ones and I heard a softer yelp followed by shuffling on the grass just behind this tree.

I walk around the tree only to be caught in shock at the sight that came to my view.

It was May.

She was under a big leaf but it wasn't enough to keep her fully dry. Her arms were slipped under her legs as she pulled them closer to her. Her face was buried in her knees and she was shivering. She was soaked from head to toe, her hair clung to her bare arms and you could see the fog of her breath coming from the gap between her legs and body.

I was, least to say, shocked. To see her in such a state, it made her look weak, vulnerable. It broke my heart.

"May?"

She looked up at me and what I saw almost made me cry.

Her lips had started turning blue, her face was extremely pale, her nose was slightly pink, her eyes were puffy and what broke me the most was that the pair of sapphire eyes that I loved seeing had turned slightly dull and it's luster wasn't there.

She was about to say something when lighting shot up and she visibly cringed. I can see her take a deep breath and make another attempt to say something until thundered roared again and instead, a yelp came out of her mouth. She immediately buried her face on her knees once again and shivered. I can hear soft sobs coming from her and it was killing me to see her in this state.

I crouch down beside her. "May?"

Her breathing was ragged and her sobs became quieter when she figured I was right beside her. She lifted her head to face me. It looked like she had been crying for a while and despite the raindrops on her face, I could still see tears flow from her eyes.

She shook her head and wiped her face, clearing it up of any tears or raindrops. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes before looking back at me. "Drew, what are you doing here?"

My eyes softened as I heard her voice. It wasn't the same melodic and bubbly one that I'm so used to hearing. It sounded like she was about to catch a cold and earn herself a sore throat.

"Same as you I'm sure, on the way to Azalea town for the next contest. I knew I'd run into you soon enough. Lost again, are you?" I said teasingly. She frowned at me and jotted her lower lip out in a pout.

"I'm not lost! I'm just taking a little break that's all!" She said as she started fuming at me. She still hasn't lost spirit.

At that moment, I saw a bit of luster return to her eyes.

"Oh really…" I said as I smirked.

She was about to retort until she started a coughing fit, just as I had suspected. My smirk disappeared and my lips tugged into a soft frown.

"May, seriously. You're going to get sick. What are you doing here?"

She sighed and was about to answer until the sound of thundered boomed in the sky once again and she yelped and move back to the tree even though she had already reached its limit.

That's when it hit me.

She's been cringing at the sight of lightning and yelping at the sound of thunder. She's shuddering at both and she's been crying here.

"May… do you have astraphobia?"

She immediately turned her head towards me that I thought she'd get a whiplash. Her eyes were wide with both horror and shock. After a good few seconds, her eyes softened and she sunk her head back. "N-no. W-why would y-you th-think tha-".

She didn't even finish her sentence before she yelped as another thunder came.

I sighed. "Because of that."

She frowned and looked up at me. "Ok, fine. So what if I do?! You don't care. Why should you?"

I was taken aback by her outburst. She thought I didn't care?

The rain poured even harder and the wind started to pick up. It blew towards our direction and May started shivering even more than she already was.

I didn't know what to do. She was going to get sick and she was shivering. She was even wet which is not helping one bit.

"May, we've got to get you dry first." I got my bag and found a clean and dry towel. I moved the towel towards her. "Here"

She looked at the towel for a while only to yelp once again at the sound of the thunder. She curled up more and continued to shiver. She looked into my eyes and I really felt bad at this point.

I moved closer to her and placed my arm around her shoulder. The moment my hand touched her skin, it recoiled.

Her skin was so cold. I don't even know if I'd be exaggerating by saying that her skin was practically as cold as ice. How long had she been out here?

I placed my arm around her again and kept it there, hopefully making her feel warmer.

"May, you're freezing." I said which she made no response to. Slowly, I moved my hand with the towel to her other arm and began wiping the water off of her. I felt my cheeks heat up at this but May didn't seem to mind. She just continued to curl up and try to keep herself warm.

I move on to her other arm then to her back. Finally, I try drying her hair.

The entire time I was doing it, she didn't seem even the slightest bit fazed at what I was doing. She kept a still expression except when the lightning or thunder came.

I came to the top of her head where her green bandana sat. I decided to take it off first since it was soaking and so was her hair underneath it.

I undo the not and take it off of her, putting it near where my bag was. I dry up her hair, though it's still pretty damp, at least she isn't soaking as much anymore.

Still, she continued to shiver and her skin was still really cold. I suddenly had an idea.

I move away from her a bit and take off my hoodie. I can feel her gaze staring right at me, her eyes filled with fright. I move towards her and put my hoodie around her, she immediately grasps the sides and pulls it closer to her. I help her slip her arms in the sleeves and I zip it up for her to feel warmer.

Another thunder roars and she yelps again, only this time, she ended up burying her face in my chest and I can feel her shudder. I feel my face get warm and I don't really know what I should do anymore. I didn't exactly know how to deal with these kinds of things. Instead, I did the only thing I could think off.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, hopefully making her feel better.

After regaining her composure, she lifts her head up to face me and I see her cheeks get pink. "Uhhhh…"

I stare back at her, still holding her in my arms, as she stutters and her face continues to get warmer. She tried pulling back but I kept my arms steady so she would be kept there.

"D-Drew! Wha-?" She stuttered as she shifted in my arms.

"I need to get you warm, May. You're still extremely cold." I excused and leaned back against the tree as I pulled her down with me. She continued to hide her face in my chest before she moved her head up to face me. I looked at her but she tried avoiding my gaze by keeping her sight on my chest. "Drew… why are you doing this?"

I sighed. I don't really know why I'm doing this… Ok, I'm just lying to myself. Of course I knew why I'm doing this but I'm not going to tell her that.

"Well, you said so yourself. We may be rivals but we're still friends right?" I told her. It honestly hurt me to say that. No matter how hard I tried to forget about the idea, I still want to be more than friends with her. It just saddens me that she probably doesn't even feel the same way.

Her eyes seemed to have softened and she looked down. "Friends, huh?"

**(May's POV)**

"Friends, huh?" I said softly as I lowered my gaze.

I felt… disappointed.

I hated thinking about it, that he never really liked me "that" way, but to hear it was way worse. I knew I shouldn't have kept my hopes up.

I saw another flash of lightning and I cringed again but I felt Drew's arms tighten around me, as if securing me that I was safe.

I'm never telling him, but I'd love to stay like this, even if it's just for a while.

I heard a really loud thunder and I buried myself even more in Drew's chest with his arms still tightly wrapped around me. My yelp became a whimper. I began to shiver in fright… I really hate my astraphobia.

"May…" I hear Drew call to me softly.

I slowly lift my head. I can feel a tear slide down my cheek.

Drew looked at me with soft eyes and he brought his hand to my face and wiped away my tear. Honestly, I'm having a hard time focusing on anything at all except for the storm.

I slowly move my gaze to the side as I sink down to rest my head on his chest. I can feel him rub my arm slowly as he tries giving me comfort and warmth. Luckily, I hear the rain get weaker and the thunders lessen and sound lower.

I can feel my nose itch and I sneeze quietly. Great, I'm going to get sick.

My throat feels like its burning and I feel it get dry. Soon enough, I'm having a coughing fit.

"You ok?" Drew asks as he rubs his hand on my back. I shake my head. I don't think I've ever felt this bad in my life.

Soon enough, the storm begins to subside but the pouring rain is still there. I sigh contently and rest my head on his chest once again.

Slowly, I feel like my heads spinning. I groan and burry my face in my hands. I'm having a major headache now. Everything feels so fuzzy…

**(Drew's POV)**

I look down at May and I see her bury hear face in her hands while groaning.

"What's wrong?" I try asking her.

She groans again. "Headache…"

She lifts her head slightly, parting it from my chest. I loosen my grip on her a bit but she looks like she's going to fall back any time soon. I pull her back to me to rest her head but she continues to struggle and pull away.

"Drew, what are you doing?" She asks in a frustrated tone. I put on a questioning look. "Wha-"

"Don't you know that we could be mistaken that we're together!" She says as she raises her voice a bit higher. She fully pulls away from me and I let her go. She starts standing up but she's wobbling on the way. I stand up quickly just in case she falls. "May…" I said in a warning tone.

She starts moving away from me, soon enough we're both pretty wet again.

"We're not even together! Why are you doing this?" She seemed mad now. I don't know what's going on. Wait… she's sick, just finished her phobia, wet from the rain, headache…

She's delusional…

Oh no.

I need to settle her down.

"May… listen to me. You have to rest, you're not feeling well." I said slowly made my way towards her. We weren't even in our little shelter anymore. We were out in the open rain, and this is going to make May worse. I need to get her out of here but she just keeps moving away.

"May, come on. You have to rest." I said again.

"I'm just your friend, right? Friends DON'T do this!" She said frustrated once again. Now I'm just in shock. What was she trying to imply here? I know that when you're delusional, you don't really know what you're saying but your sub consciousness is still there, kind of like when you're drunk. I really don't understand what she's saying anymore.

I keep my eyes locked on her and notice her eyes were glossy. She's… crying?

"I'm just you friend, aren't I?" She asked me again. I didn't know what to say and kept my gaze locked on her.

"Aren't I, Drew?" She repeated. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my now wet hair. "May…"

"I'm just you friend, Drew! Why do you care?!" She screamed at me and I was taken aback.

Suddenly she started to collapse and I immediately ran to catch her. I caught her successfully with my arms under her knees and neck. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. I release the breath that I didn't even realize I was holding and carry her back to our little shelter.

As I stood back up to walk, she started murmuring some words.

"Why, Drew? Why?" She says softly. I feel my eyes start to sting at this. Was I hurting her? Was I the one causing her so much pain?

I made it back under the leaf and sat back down in the same position we had been before she stood up. I grab the towel and wipe her face and head. I wipe myself up as well making sure I was dry.

Her eyes start to open slightly only to see a few unshed tears in them. With her eyes slightly open, our gazes lock and a tear escapes her eye. She shifts her position and buries her face in my chest all the while murmuring some incoherent things. The words were inaudible but I pulled away slightly enough for me to make out her words.

"Why, Drew?" She kept murmuring. I sighed deeply and wrapped my arms around her tighter. "May, I..." I wanted to comfort her and tell her everything's alright but her next words stopped me and caught me in shock.

"Why do you make me so confused, Drew?" She said softly as she continued to sobs quietly in my chest.

I make her confused? I don't understand…

She moves her head and looks at me, her eyes half lidded. She was holding on to my arms as if she would fall anytime soon.

"Why?"

I continue to stare at her eyes until I take a deep breath.

"I don't know, May."

I didn't realize how close our faces were until she moved her arms and locked them around my neck and kept our eyes locked. I felt so entranced by her Sapphire eyes and suddenly, the luster in them returned and captivated me even more.

I couldn't help myself anymore as I began to move closer to her face. She must have noticed it because she slowly started to close her eyes, waiting for my next move. I leaned in closer and started to close my eyes as well. I don't what I'm doing anymore.

Suddenly, I feel her shift and slowly move away from me. Immediately, I snap my eyes open only to see that she was a good distance away from me, a shy, guilty look on her face as she looked down as if in shame.

"I'm sorry, Drew. I'm sick… remember?"

I stared at her for a moment and ran a hand through my hair. What is with me today?

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to get sick either."

I smiled softly.

Even when she isn't fully conscious, she's still so considerate.

I open my arms for her and she shyly crawled over. She rested her head on my chest once again and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I hear her breathing become steady and I realize that she finally fell asleep.

I look towards the rain to find that it wasn't raining as hard anymore.

I look back down at the sleeping girl that rested on my chest and I couldn't help but smile. I caress her hair softly before planting a kiss at the crown of her hair.

"Did you know that you make me confused too?"

I said softly as I leaned my head on the tree and let sleep overtake me, all the while keeping the small smile that grazed my lips.

* * *

_AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! I'm so sorry but i originally just had the astraphobia planned but I decided to add a bit of drama. _

_So what do you think? :DDD please review and TELL ME IF I SHOULD ADD THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! okie? _

_hehehe thanks! :3_

_~ Ezra :3_


End file.
